legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S2 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen a few hours after Richie's body was taken as they sit around depressed) Jack: Say guys? Alex: Yeah...? Jack: You remember when we were all fighting and we had Richie captive in that room? Yang: Heh. Yeah I remember that. He showed me some awesome games on his phone while I was guarding him. Jack: Yeah and then Erin froze him to the floor. Yang: *Laughing* Oh yeah I remember that! Oh he got some pay back for that I think. He took my arm after all. Miles: Oh yeah he did! You were so mad about it! Yang: Yeah I was! (The group all laughs in response) Yang: Oh man. I also remember that one time he was sick and me and Sammy took care of him. You remember that Sammy? Sammy: Oh yeah! You went into protective mama mode after hearing it. Saying it was "instincts". Yang: It was! Alex: Did Shade really rub off on you that much? Yang: Get off my back! (The group laughs some more) Shade: I definitely helped in that regard! Rose: Shade seeing you as a child was like watching an angry chihuahua! Shade: Who you calling a chihuahua!? Rose: You! If you wanna be a dog, you should more like Rocky! OH ROCKY!! (Rocky runs out) Rocky: *Bark* Rose: *Petting Rocky* Hey there boy! How are we doing today!? Rocky: *Happy Bark* (Murphy comes out shortly after) Murphy: You all sound in a much better mood. Alex: Still upset, but we're getting by. Murphy: Well that's good. Negative emotion isn't good for human health you know. Erin: Gee thanks for the science lesson smarty cat. Murphy: Well forgive me for wanting to look after you health. By the way: How are all the new infants you collected? Ian: X and Rayla are having the adults create a few more Nurseries out in the nest for them. Kyle: We couldn't pinpoint exactly where they were stolen from, so they were allowed to stay. Murphy: Shame we can't find they're homes. They're old nests must be missing them dearly. Alex: Maybe. Erin: But at least they're safe. Murphy: True. (Outside the house, Echo and a squad of Federation Soldiers are seen approaching before it cuts back to the heroes inside) Ghira: You know, I thought I knew what real embarrassment was. But nothing embarrasses me more than almost getting torn apart by a zombie horse ya know? Blake H: That horse really took ya for a ride huh? Ghira: That he did. Alex: Who would've thought The Feds would stoop as low as infecting animals? Kyle: Animals and people at the same time no less. Emily: Those guys on that horse were talking too Erin: Who knows what they'll infect next. Miles: Yeah. We'll have to- Rocky: *Growling* Rose: Rocky? Rocky: Murphy, I'm smelling something bad. Murphy: He's saying there's something bad outside. Alex: Outs- (The window is then shattered) ???: FLASH GRENADE!!! ???: SONIC PULSE ACTIVATING!! Erin: *Gasp* GET DOWN!!! (The heroes take cover as the Federation Soldiers throw flash grenades into the house. The grenades go off as a few crawl inside and activate sonic pulses, causing the Targhuls pain) Ghira: GAAAH!!! Shade: MY EARS!!!! Rose: MAKE IT STOP!!! Soldier #1: Blake Belladonna, we know you're here! Soldier #2: You'll come with us quietly and without resistance. Doing so will result in immediate termination. Erin: Ahh! I can't see! Alex: Blake! Where ever you are, don't listen to them! Soldier #3: *Pulls out gun* Shoot the power dampeners now! Soldier #5: Roger! Alex: Son of a- (Alex gets up before a soldier fires a power dampener around his neck) Alex: Gah dammit! My powers! (The soldiers start firing power dampeners at each of the Defenders that by the time they're vision clears they are al rendered powerless) Erin: *Trying to pull out the Dampener on her wrist* GNN!! GET OFF!! Soldier #3: Ma'am, they're powerless. (Echo then enters the house) Echo: Good. Alex: You... Echo: Hello Defenders. Foxtrot:..... Echo: So, how's it going? I heard Storm got revenge for my face. Yang: You bitch I'll- (Yang gets smacked in the face with the butt of a rifle) Soldier #4: Stay down! Yang: Gnn.. Echo: My my. Look at you all. So powerless. (Echo goes up to Alex and points a gun right in his face) Echo: It would be soooooo easy to just kill you all. right here. Right now. Alex:...... Echo: *Pulls gun back* But that's not the job Storm's got for me. I have other matters to attend to. (Echo looks around but doesn't see Blake) Echo: Oh kitty cat! Come on out! I know you're here! (Blake is seen hiding near by, but out of sight, trying to think of a way to fight back while all her friends are powerless) Murphy: Um... Are you.. Talking about me? Echo: Hm? (Echo looks over at Murphy with surprise) Echo: Huh. Well that's certainly something. But no, I'm not referring to you. Murphy: Ah. Echo: Blake! Come on now! Blake: *Sweating* ... Echo: ... *Sighs* Fine then. (Echo then pulls out her pistol and activates the laser sight) Echo: If she's truly a cat, then she won't resist this. (Blake notices the red dot) Blake: *Thinking* Is she serious right now? Echo: Come on kitty. Get the pretty light. (Suddenly Murphy goes for the light) Murphy: YOU! I GOT YOU! YOU WON'T GET AWAY DOT! Echo: No, not you cat! Murphy: I GOTTA GET IT!! Echo: *Aims at Murphy* You want me to kill you you goddamn rat?! Murphy: Eep! Rocky: *Barking* Echo: *Points gun at Rocky* Shut that mutt up before I shoot it in its eyes! Erin: Rocky calm- Echo: Wait. A dog? Hmm.... (Echo pulls out a meat ration from her pocket) Echo: Hey doggy! You want this? Rocky: ! Echo: You want the meat? You want the meat? Rocky: *Barking* Murphy: R-Rocky!? Echo: Find me the cat girl and you'll get the meat! (Rocky barks as he goes over to Blake) Alex: Rocky don't! Kyle: Stop! Blake: *Thinking* No! Too late! (Rocky is seen barking near Blake's hiding spot) Erin: ROCKY!! (Rocky continues barking) Echo: Ah, good doggy. Keep going, flush her out. (Echo and a pair of soldiers start walking toward Blake's spot) Blake: *Thinking* Damn it... I got no choice... *Pulls out sword* (Suddenly, Blake jumps past Rocky and charges) Echo: What's this? So you decided to fight?! (Blake swings her sword at Echo who blocks it with a pair of daggers( Echo: Too bad its useless! (Echo pushes Blake back and headbutts her) Blake: Gah! Echo: Men! Tranquilizers now! Soldier #1: Roger that! (The soldiers fire a pair of tranqs that hit) Blake: HNN!! *Pulls of the tranqs* N-No! Echo: Nap time kitty cat. Yang: NO!! Alex: Goddammit! (Blake switches her sword to gun mode, and points it at Echo but her vision starts to blurr. She then falls to her side) Blake: *Groans* Can't... Stay up... Echo: Get her in the car. Soldier #2: Yes ma'am. (The soldiers grab Blake and start dragging her out of the house) Echo: Oh. Before I forget. (Echo turns to Yang and fires a shot through her shoulder) Yang: GAH!! Echo: That's for beating up Storm during your first encounter. And... (Echo throws the meat ration to Rocky) Echo: That's for being a good boy. (Rocky barks happily and is about to eat but noticed the dirty look Murphy is giving him) Rocky:..... *Whimpers* Alex: Yang! Are you all right!? Yang: D-Damn it!! (Ghira sees Echo and the soldier leaving with Blake) Ghira: Mom.... Echo: Load her in the back! Storm's gonna have a nice long chat with her... (Echo shuts the door before the Federation Troops are heard driving off) Alex: Ah dammit! Erin: We gotta heal Yang! Ian: *Tugs at the dampener* I would if I could get the damn thing off! Mina: Hang on! I'll get some infants! They can put slime on yours and you can slide it off your wrist! Alex: What about the ones that are around our necks?! Mina:... Yeah that I don't know. Alex: Crap! Ian: Just hurry! (Mina goes to get some infants) Ian: Yang, I need you to sit down. I gotta stop that bleeding somehow. Yang: D-Damn it!! Ian: Guys get some of my medical gear in my room! Hurry! Uraraka: I'm on it! *Runs off* Ian: The least I've got is this. (Ian pulls out a syringe of morphine) Ian: This is gonna sting. (Ian injects the morphine into Yang) Yang: Gnn! Ian: It won't stop the bleeding, but it'll help the pain. Yang: Okay... (Uraraka returns with some of Ian's medical gear) Uraraka: I got it! Ian: Good work! I can at least stop the bleeding till Mina gets back with some infants! Alex: She needs to hurry! We these dampeners off! We have to save Blake! Jack: Yeah! Erin: Well let's just hope nothing's gonna happen to her. Alex: Not now at least. (The heroes all look around as Ian digs through his bag) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts